De los momentos del pasado
by Nachine Tabiko
Summary: RoyxEd En el comienzo de Full methal como alquimista, ataques inesperados que lo involucran y el inconveniente de quedar bajo vigilancia de Roy en un mismo lugar... n.n
1. Null antes del comienzo

25/ABR/2006 NACHINE TABIKO

La Historia original junto con todos sus personajes con de © Hiromu Arakawa/square Enix etc etc.

Lo siguiente es cosa mia…

Esta Historia se centra antes de los encuentros con los Homunculos y tal vez un poco después de la captura de Barry el descuartizador.

La clásica advertencia esta es una historia yaoi (hombre x hombre), un verdadero clásico Roy X ed, pero muy a parte de esto se quiere llevar una historia interesante, talvez con algo de misterio y recuperar el pasado ficticio del comienzo del alquimista Full Metal.

Capitulo 01.- Null.- Antes del comienzo.

7:05 a.m. al sureste de ciudad central.

Edward de regreso en su última misión, esperando paciente a que el tren marchase y Al trajera algunos bocadillos, acurrucado en el último asiento del vagón, pensando lo menos posible en el fracaso de informe que entregaría al maldito Taisa Roy Mustang.

En primera, su búsqueda de la piedra filosofal fue aplazada hasta nuevo aviso, y en segunda las circunstancias presentadas en su misión no fueron favorables ya que en la captura del culpable, surgió que jamás hubo delito alguno, ni antes ni en los tres días que duro su investigación. Todo apuntando a que o el delincuente estaba muy bien cubierto, o que jamás existió tal delincuente.

Mientras edward seguía en sus pensamientos, una figura alta lo miraba desde la otra punta del vagón, sin perderle ningún detalle, mientras tenía un cuaderno de bocetos entre sus manos.

Al en camino al vagón pensaba, mientras un ruido de que raspan su armadura era oído,

- Ah cómo se lo diré a niisan, si me descubre se va a enojar.

-¡Miau¡

-ahhh calladito calladito

El felino simplemente, siguió raspando la armadura para que lo dejaran salir. Al voltea hacia todas partes, y al no verlo habla para si.

-Seràn suficientes golosinas, con el dinero que perdí al tratar de rescatarte, me redujo demasiado lo que iba a comprar, no quedaría nada para después – pensando en un chocolate que se le había estado antojando.-

-Miau- cara de resignación de parte de Al.-

-Etto, creo que comprare más golosinas para que niisan coma, - y su cara caricaturesca dice resignada- ah¡ a esto se le llama cargo de conciencia.

-_El joven rubio al ver que aun no venia su compañero, decide levantarse e ir a observar que esta pasando con el, ya que el tiempo de partida se aproximaba, casi todo el vagón estaba vació, a excepción de un joven, que se veía absuelto con su lectura, indiferentemente, edward lo pasa de largo._やる_(yaru)_

7:20 a.m.

Edward al no ver llegar a Al, decide mejor ir a buscarlo, al momento de acercarse a la puerta ve a la única persona a parte de él en el vagón, con una gabardina obscura que le tapa la mitad de la cara y con el semblante de alguien que esta tomando una gran siesta.

Al pasar al siguiente vagón en el piso se encuentra un trozo de papel, lo mira con curiosidad, y lo junta resultando no ser mas que un dibujo a carbón de un paisaje extendido.

-Alguien debió perderlo…- talvez el tipo del vagón pensó- lo devolveré de regreso.- Guardándolo entre sus ropas.

Es entonces cuando ve a Al con la cabeza gacha, algo nervioso y una buena dotación de golosinas, ya casi acercándose a Full metal, Al levanta el rostro lo ve y pega un grito con el que hasta Ed se espanta.

-Oi que diablos te pasa- le pregunta Ed

-Etto Niisan, nada no pasa nada, que querías que me pasara… lo que pasa es que me has pillado de sorpresa.

Edward lo veía con cara dudosa, cuando oye unos rasgones dentro de la armadura y pone unos ojos de puntito.

-Al, otra vez…

-Mmm niiisan no pude evitarlo estaba solo y lo atacaban.

-Ahh¡ Al esos bichos te fascinan.

-Pero míralo, no es bonito?¡ – dice abriendo la armadura para sacar el felino, cuando Ed lo detiene-.

-Aquí no o lo echaran de una patada, ven vamos adentro.

Y a Al, se le iluminan los ojitos

- Hermano entonces si te agrada el gatito.

- Bueno… Al no lo sé, lo único que he oído es que su carne sabe parecida al pollo.

- NIISAN¡¡

- Era broma, era broma – dice con sorna. Pensando que Al era muy susceptible con los gatos. Entonces una idea curiosa le vino de imagen a su mente… unas orejas de gato, una colita, unos bigotes puntiagudos, una armadura con sonrisa de gato y levantando una garrita.

Segundos después Ed revolcándose en el suelo.

-NIISAN¡¡¡ OLVIDALO NO TE LO VAS A COMER.

Edward aun con una sonrisa y Al a su espalda con una gran sonrojo, vuelven al vagón, cuando ven que el pasajero que viaja con ellos, estaba sufriendo marcadas convulsiones en su asiento. Ed se apresura a hacia el llevándose la sorpresa de ver que el tipo tenia la boca cosida de forma macabra, aun con rastros de sangre, y perforaciones claras en su boca.

Edward no podía reaccionar, fue Al el que se dio la vuelta a buscar a alguien que pudiera ayudar. Entonces se acerco al tipo y trato de reconfortarlo, sujetándolo pero sin embargo la persona se ponía mas histérica, de manera salvaje que empezó a aflojársele la ropa, descubriendo que no llevaba más ropa encima, sin embargo lo que hizo voltear la cara a ed, fue descubrir que se encontraban más rastros de sangre y marcas.

Se escucho el ruido de la armadura que llegaba con alguien más corriendo, Ed se alejo de el tipo que aun seguía en su desesperación, entonces llegaron dos del personal del tren y al parecer uno de ellos tiene conocimientos médicos ya que empezó a revisarlo, a pesar de la sorpresa de observar lo que le han hecho a ese tipo. Entonces el de la gabardina voltea sus ojos casi secos hacia Ed, le dicen que teme morir, mientras va abriendo su boca como si intentara gritar, descubriendo que le habian quitado le lengua.

-No hay más que hacer aquí, váyanse.- Ed reacciona, el compañero del otro le esta hablando.- Por favor pasen al siguiente vagón, nosotros nos encargaremos aquí.

Ed afirma con la cabeza, Al y él se retiraban, sin decir algo más ni antes ni después de que bajaran al individuo, una estación pasada. Ed estaba mirando por la ventana, con la mente en blanco, y Al solo se limitaba a acariciar a Tenshi, viajando a paso acelerado a Ciudad central.

11:34 a.m. Ciudad Central.

Edward se daba prisa por llegar al cuartel, en su llegada nadie lo había recibido, eso no le molesto, sin embargo era extraño, todo se le hizo más claro al llegar al cuartel y ver de camino a la oficina del Coronel demasiado movimiento. Y ven a Hawyeke aproximarse hacia ellos.

-Bienvenidos hermanos Elric.

-Buenos días señorita Riza.

-Buenos días Teniente Hawyeke .- después viendo a Ed.

-Lo siento Ed pero no vas a poder ver al Coronel hasta mañana posiblemente, así que les recomiendo que se retiren.

-Mmhm de acuerdo.- dice Ed, despidiéndose con la mano, y Al siguiéndole. A lo que a la teniente le preocupo un poco lo bien que lo tomo, pero lastima, ahora no tenía tiempo para eso.

Hawyeke se da la vuelta, y marcha de regreso a la oficina del Coronel, en donde todo ahí era un caos; Havoc y Fury estaban tomando anotaciones y recolectando papelería, Farman se encontraba apurado preparando y sirviendo café a un furioso Mustang que pretendía dialogar algo con Hughes por teléfono.

Mustang termino de hablar con hughes, miro a Riza con una mirada cansada a consecuencia de todo el ajetreo que les ha hecho hacer el caso que recibieron no hace poco. – Problemas con delincuentes dementes, justamente ahora.-

-Ya llego Full metal?.- a Riza le sorprende su preocupación.-

-Si pero le recomendé que se retirara ante lo acontecido en estos momentos y que se reportará con usted mañana.

-Nada de eso, tráelo inmediatamente.- le grita Mustang.

Hawyeke saca su pistola y dispara a 1 cm. de la oreja del coronel.

-Con respeto como mi superior que es usted… ¡calmase de una vez, que así no puede recibir a nadie.

Mustang da un sonoro suspiro.- Hawyeke podría traer a los hermanos Elric es urgente...-

Hawyeke se despide y sale de la oficina.

Nota mental de Roy "No levantar la voz en la oficina".- Mustang observa a su alrededor notando que nadie seguía con sus labores, toma un sorbo de su taza, la levanta y grita.- Pónganse a trabajar lacayos¡¡.- A lo que todos vuelven aceleradamente a sus labores.

Nota mental sobre nota mental de Roy.- "No volver a levantar la voz con **Riza**".

_- Y el joven rubio acompañado de la armadura parlante salen del edificio, como puede ser que un encanto tan pequeño sea tan pecaminoso. _やる.

Edward seguía distraído, aun no se quitaba la conmoción que traía encima, pero se le pasara, no lo puede evitar, es mejor. Entonces levanta su cara al cielo apreciando lo azul y claro, sintiendo el viento. Posando su mirada en Al para dedicarle una ligera sonrisa que reanima al chico. Baja su vista hacia un trozo de papel atorado en un buzón de correo; se acerca por que sabe que debe hacerlo, pero… lo que temía… este también estaba dibujado con carboncillo. Y Edward ve de nuevo esos ojos.

遣る

Una mini historia conectada con el fan fiction...

En la oficina del Coronel no se encontraba Riza y sólo estaban los chicos, entonces suena de nuevo el teléfono, Mustang lo ve y se teme lo peor, pero toma el auricular.

- Cuartel General, Coronel Roy Mustang al habla.- dice a sabiendas de quien es.

- Ohayouuu Royyyy.- y Mustang cuelga el teléfono.

- Ahh la línea se corto, deben ser el mal funcionamiento de las redes.- y vuelve a marcar.

Mustang vuelve a oír el teléfono gira los ojos, y se pone una mano en el rostro, pensando.- Para que lo cuelgo si se que va a insistir, de acuerdo, vale la pena que conteste... no en realidad no vale la pena, pero… no me a dejar en paz. Levanta el auricular.-

- Bueno Roy Mustang al habla

- Hi¡¡ se debió de haber cortado la línea... oh bueno adivina que mi Elizia me ha llamado hace un momentooo... Ah si la hubieras oido ya hablaba como una señorita con decirte que si no fuera por lo dulce de su voz… ah crecen tan rápido.

- Si, si al grano

- Ji ji pues me ha dicho que su mama ya le a leído todos sus cuentos favoritos repetidas veces, por ello su bella mami le propuso comprarle otro libro de cuentos, a lo que ella contesto que no.

- Se ha enfadado de los cuentos.

-No no eso no, sino que ha dicho que le encantaría que su papi le escribiera un cuento.

Mustang vuelve a girar los ojos.- entonces que esperas, para que otra gente pueda seguir con lo que debe.

Para esto los chicos de la oficina habían dejado de hacer su trabajo y tenían levantada la oreja en la conversación que se estaba dando. Havoc a pesar de simular seguir escribiendo tenía su mirada intrigante hacia el Coronel

-Fury le has oído.- decía Havoc por cuarta vez.-

- No creo que sea eso.- Pero con Roy…- dijo para si Fury.

- Y yo porque ¡¡¡.- Dice Mustang.

Fury se sobresalto al escuchar al Coronel.

-Es que no soy muy bueno par elaborar cuentos.- contesta Hughes.- y si tu me ayudaras, pues dos cabezas lo estropean menos que una.

Bufido de parte del Coronel.- Yo no se sobre inventarme historias.

Havoc abre ojos y boca, y señala acusatoria mente a Mustang. Este lo ve , levanta una ceja y después le da la espalda.

Fury, fury, fury.- y Fury trata de calmar a Havoc.- Estas mal debe ser un malentendido.- dice Fury sujetándole el brazo que aun apunta al pelinegro.

-Oh vamos que te cuesta, después de todo cada vez que "descansas" a alguna chica, te sacas un cuento del guante, y te funciona de maravilla.- luego en un susurro le comenta.- Además Hizel aun menciona su admiración hacia ti, por cuidar de ese pobre niño tan pequeño, y en una edad tan tierna… tu sabes, Edward, y que comprende que no puedas tener una relación seria por lo mismo.

- Se sigue creyendo eso, vaya que mente tan ingenua.

- Ves entonces si me ayudaras.

Mustang vuelve su escritorio hacia el frente y piensa la situación… no es que no quisiera pasarse una tarde ayudando a Hughes, ni no ver fotos de Elizia… a quien miento. Empieza a ver Farman, después a Fury, y por último a Havoc que esta escribiendo furiosamente en un papel.

- Mmm tengo algo mejor en mente.- dice mustang, junto con su sonrisita, en ese momento Havoc se para y sale como alma que lleva el diablo fuera de la oficina.

Mustang pregunta a Fury.- y Havoc a donde se dirige.-

Creo que a mandar un telegrama.- contesta nervioso Fury.- mm te puedo preguntar con quien estas hablando Roy.- Mustang lo mira enfadadamente.- Para ti, Coronel Roy Mustang y estoy hablando con Hughes, ademas para quien es ese telegrama?

Etto para su Ex novia… mmm bueno gracias Roy.- y sale disparado a donde Havoc.

-Pero que les pasa que no quieren trabajar… a total cuando vuelva Hawyeke que los dispare de vuelta aquí.

.Hey Hughes ya tengo quien te puede ayudar, y al parecer esta libre por las tardes. Te parece que te lo mande hoy.- No dio tiempo a contestar a Hugues, colgó y decidió ver cansadamente los papeles de su escritorio.

Para eso una hoja en el escritorio de Havoc, escrito con papel pasante, se leía lo siguiente.

Lo sabia, lo sabía, lo sabia, simplemente no pensé que pudieras ser tan traicionera, pero lo entiendo, qué chica no anda tras Roy Mustang, si ya sabia yo que tu insistencia en venir era exagerada, y pensar que me divertía tanto con las bromas a Roy, como la de si realmente tuviera un carácter tan explosivo que su pelo por eso parecía peinado de boiler o ese de que con cualquier roce se prende, y cuando decías que el puesto de Coronel era perfecto para mi, pero ya no te creeré lo he escuchado todo, esas mentiras tuyas.

Te lo diré claro, hemos TERMINADO¡¡

Para Shelpira Lions, dueña de la Librería, en el apartado oeste de Ciudad Central.

El despejo de las dudas causadas en este capitulo se aclaran en el siguiente.

Continuara…


	2. Capitulo 02 Eins Cuando en un momento

05/MAY/2006 NACHINE TABIKO

La Historia original junto con todos sus personajes con de © Hiromu Arakawa/square Enix etc etc.

Lo siguiente es cosa mía…

Esta Historia se centra antes de los encuentros con los Homúnculos y tal vez un poco después de la captura de Barry el descuartizador.

La clásica advertencia esta es una historia yaoi (hombre x hombre), un verdadero clásico Roy X ed, pero muy a parte de esto se quiere llevar una historia interesante, talvez con algo de misterio y recuperar el pasado ficticio del comienzo del alquimista Full Metal.

Capitulo 02 Eins.- Cuando en un momento fue el principio de algo…

Ciudad Central 12:13 p.m.

Baja su vista hacia un trozo de papel atorado en un buzón de correo; se acerca por que sabe que debe hacerlo, pero… lo que temía… este también estaba dibujado con carboncillo. Y Edward ve de nuevo esos ojos. Los ojos de ese chico marcado.

Se sacude la cabeza, sacándose esa idea, es preferible no pensar de eso, porque esa mirada me recuerda tanto a Al. Voltea hacia todos lados para ver algo sospechoso, ya que es claro, que el atacante lo esta siguiendo de alguna manera, o acaso este dibujo nada tiene que ver. Se acerca a tomar el papel y mira.

Es otro paisaje .- dice para si

Sucede algo Niisan.- pregunta preocupado Al.

Al, lo que pasó en el tren… ah encontré justo antes de verte en el pasillo, un papel parecido a este.

Crees que tenga que ver eso con lo del tren.

Pues se me hace demasiado encontrar otro aquí, si no es así entonces para que? .- dice pensativo Ed.

Hermanos Elric.- Llama a lo lejos Hawkeye, los chicos voltean para verla llegar con ellos.

Sucede algo Teniente Hawkeye.- pregunta Ed.

-Cambio de planes, el Coronel quiere verlos inmediatamente.- Hawkeye se da la vuelta, esperando que la sigan los chicos, los chicos se voltean a ver y avanzan hacia las oficinas del Coronel.

Teniente pasa algo grave.- dicen al unísolo los hermanos.

Desde hace dos días estamos preparando un evento militar importante, que el Coronel detesta.- y yo también.- piensa para ella..- Y hace no más de dos horas recibimos el aviso de un caso importante, que no provoca otra cosa mas que retraso en los preparativos.

Los menores callan al percatarse que no iban a ser informados de nada más.

Al llegar a la oficina de Mustang, con Riza al frente de ellos, se encuentran solo con Farman apesadumbrado y a Mustang revolviendo papeles o simulando leer documentos a como sabe Ed. Mustang levanta la mirada hacia los recién llegados.

Gracias por traerlos Riza.- Riza se hace un lado dejando ver a los hermanos. Y viendo sus papeles pregunta.- Full metal hace cuanto que estas en ciudad central?

Desde antes del medio día.- contesta Ed

Has llegado desde la estación de Rovenmare al Suroeste?- dijo con duda.

Edward se muestra confundido, pero contesta.- si…

Porque motivo Full metal.- vuelve a preguntar Mustang.

Edward frunce el ceño .- Que diablos pasa Taisa, porque estas preguntas. Roy le mira escépticamente.

Es que me confunde tu misión y lo que me confunde es que… tenias que reportarte desde Divendale, una pequeña ciudad más al este, de donde venias, en conclusión incumpliste tu misión.

Para nada, la misión que me dieron en mis manos, me decia que tenia que dirigirme al Noroeste e ir…

Hagane esa no era tu misión.

Eh como… pero…

Además ese no es el punto.

Hay otra cosa .- después Ed enfadado grita .- ¡Maldita sea Taisa, deje de hacerse el interesante, y diga lo que tenga que decir, porque a mi punto de vista…!

No me interesa tu "pequeño" punto de vista.- interrumpe Roy acentuando esa palabra.

A QUIEN LLAMAS QUE ES TAN PEQUEÑO QUE NO PUEDES NI ESCUCHARLE LA VOZ?.- dice esto subiéndose al escritorio de Roy de frente a frente, edward de cuclillas claro. Mientras que a Al, le sale una gotita de vergüenza ajena; Riza rueda los ojos, sin poder hacer nada frente las provocaciones de Roy a Ed, y Farman se debate entre salir de ahí o talvez… solo talvez interponerse entre esos dos.

Mustang aun sentado, lo mira burlonamente, entonces viendo directamente a esos ojos dorados, se levanta y se acerca gatuna mente a Ed, quedando a 10 cms. de su rostro, y posicionando sus manos en medio de las de este.

Hagane solo nota recelosamente, la penetrante mirada de Mustang y sus rostros tan cerca, Ed no nota ese error hasta que es tarde.

No ladres.- Si Ed iba a decir algo no alcanzo, ya que las manos de Roy se deslizaron en la mesa llevándose consigo las manos del rubio, haciendo que su cara se fuera sin freno al escritorio.

Suficiente Full metal no te he llamado para reprenderte sobre tu incumplimiento en la misión si no por algo que me tiene inquieto.

Edward se sienta en su escritorio sobandose la barbilla.- Hable de una vez¡¡¡

Lo que dije en un principio Full metal, ¿has vuelto de la estación Rovenmare al Suroeste, aquí?

Si, le he dicho que si..- contesta Ed cansado.

Maldita sea Full metal, no te cansa estar siempre metido en problemas.- alza la voz mirando seriamente a Ed y continua.- A las 10:50 de esta mañana, se ha recibido un aviso urgente de parte de la estación de trenes de Ciudad Central a causa de un atentado recibido por un pasajero, de manera cruel, donde marcan decididamente como único sospechoso aun niño con capucha roja y pelo rubio, acompañado por una armadura¡.- Mustang observa la mirada confusa de Ed, para serenarse.- Ed que tienes que decir en tu defensa.

Dicho esto Al se sobresalta, Riza mira preocupada a Mustang y Ed lo mira indignado.

Roy sugieres que yo tuve algo que ver con eso…, yo estuve ahí y el tipo estaba bien.

Eso no esta claro… pero si eres culpable o inocente no lo decido yo. Y esta pregunta solo será la primera de las que te harán cuando comience el interrogatorio. ¡Ahora Full metal como tu superior y tutor.- Al se sorprende al escuchar eso.- exijo tu explicación ahora¡.

Edward se acomoda entre los papeles de Roy, y baja un poco la mirada.- Bueno llegamos temprano a la estación, nos metimos al vagón, pero a mi me dio hambre, así que Al se ofreció a ir a comprar algo, por mientras yo dormitaba.

Cuanto tiempo tardo Alfons?

Mh como 40 minutos, .- Mustang voltea con Al.- tardaste 40 min?.- alo que la armadura asiente apenada y contesta..

Etto es que vera … yo estaba comprando dulces y comida cuando….- unos rasgones en la armadura, contestan la pregunta.- etto no pude contenerme estaba siendo atacado, pobre de Tenshi..- y saca al gato de la armadura.

Riza sonrie, pero retoma su seriedad. Mustang niega con la cabeza y continúa.

Había alguien mas en el vagón?

Nadie.- fue la sencilla respuesta.

En todo ese tiempo, el y tu permanecieron solos, hasta que Al llego?

No no, yo fui por èl. Al ver que tardaba, y te juro Roy que estaba bien cuando lo deje, fue hasta que volvimos que lo encontramos así.

Los encargados del tren mencionan, que tu estabas ahí con el agredido.- dijo mustang

Si, así fue, pero porque fue Al, el que se dirigió a avisar.

Ed, estas conciente que tu única posibilidad en esto es que nada en la investigación te involucre directamente.

Si, lo sé.

Pero, yo puedo declarar, el porque tardé y también que el venia conmigo de regreso al vagón, para luego yo ir por ayuda.

Al no puedes..- dice Ed.

Pero Niisan, por que?

Porque a las personas que serán interrogadas, les querrán ver el rostro Al..- Mustang asiente.

De cualquier manera Alfons, el personal del tren no te involucra en nada mas, así que es preferente que siga así, por lo que antes de continuar, Farman tu misión mañana temprano será llevar al menor de los Elric en coche hasta Rizembul, mañana en la mañana.

Si señor.- dice Farman.

Y en cuanto a ti Full metal, estarás bajo mi vigilancia hasta mañana cuando se efectué, tu interrogatorio.

Y porque no ahora?- pregunta Ed.

Hawkeye, Mustang y Farman, hacen una mueca de fastidio.- Es que se acerca una fecha que es…

Fastidiosa.- contesta Hawkeye.- los otros dos asienten.

Es la celebración de cada quinto año de la Federación de Alquimistas en convivió con la comunidad. Aquí los alquimistas parecemos bufones a entretenimiento de la gente, junto con servicios comunitarios, comentarios y anécdotas de nuestras vidas, ejerciendo asi la dinámica de fortalecer el lado humano de la Milicia. Simples campañas publicitarias.

Y eso que tiene que ver con mi pregunta?.- dice confundido Full metal.

Pues casi todo el cuartel esta ocupado en preparativos, o inventándose excusas y misiones suicidas, pero por mi parte no tengo escapatoria, ni siquiera este caso en que estas involucrado me salva.

Y a mi que diablos me importa.- dice Ed.

Pues que si no fuera por que estas involucrado en esto, tu también saldrías como conejillo de indias de la obra de teatro que Fury y Havoc están creando.-Señalando los montones de papeles que tienen esparcidos en el escritorio continuo.

Eh.- dice Ed.

Pero bueno pasando a otra cosa, Full metal y Alfonse, recojan sus cosas de sus habitaciones, ya que no queda mucho tiempo.

Tiempo para que?.- preguntan ambos chicos

Para que arreglen todo para que mas?..- dice mustang inocentemente.

Pero, comprendo para que tiene que hacerlo Al, pero yo?- dice ed

Como que para que, para que las traigas al hotel donde dormiremos.- dice malhumorado Mustang..- Y no se diga mas, Farman acompáñalos ahora y que no salgan hasta que hayan acabado.

Farman acata inmediatamente y se los lleva a pesar de los "peros" de Al, y los comentarios de Ed, tales como, en que diablos esta pensando, Que pretende, que le pico? y desde cuando la vigilancia me lleva a dormir en el mismo cuarto que él?...- cinco segundos de silencio.- Maldito pervertido¡¡¡…

Así dejan solos a Hawkeye y a Mustang

Se esta divirtiendo no es así.- dice Hawkeye

Por que lo dices?.- dice Mustang volviéndose a sentar y tomando de nuevo la taza de café.

No hay necesidad de que este en vigilancia, no hay movimientos aun, y se que ha metido papeleo con anticipación para que no haya repercusión hasta que el equipo de investigación redacte el informe y lo pase aquí..- cuestiona Hawkeye poniéndose al frente del escritorio con mirada acusadora.-

Me has atrapado… .- levanta las manos en son de burla.- pero confía es lo correcto… pero bueno .- dice viendo su reloj.- es tardísimo para mi inspección ... me voy.- y antes de que pudiera alegar algo la teniente mustang se adelanto.- tu misma lo dijiste, no hay nada mas hasta mañana presenten el informe los de Investigación, así que me retiro, debo preparar algo..- Dicho esto se retira de la oficina y Hawkeye sólo levanta una ceja molesta.

Día 2 Ciudad Central oficina de Mustang 9:00 a.m.

Edward molesto, Havoc con el alma que le cuelga de un hilo, Hawkeye firme aun lado del Coronel, Mustang con la pinta de cachetada en ambas mejillas, y un humor de perros, mientras Hughes… bueno Hughes es Hughes, pase lo que le pase al mundo.

- Bien el la investigación referida al cuerpo ha sido terminada, mientras que la investigación en la escena del crimen no muestra nada, el cuerpo rebela muchas cosas, para quien quiera saberlo la victima sigue viva y ha cooperado, sin embargo solo podemos contar con lo realizado por la investigación.- espera algún comentario pero solo ve caras indiferentes a lo dicho.-… de tal manera que leeré el informe.

Las marcas presentadas en pecho, presentaban cicatrización aproximada de unas 6hrs, a como lo encontramos, estamos hablando desde el tiempo recorrido, y la atención medica recibida, para luego pasar investigación, estamos calculando que el ataque se efectuó inmediato en el vagón, alrededor de las 7:35 a.m., el ataque se realizo con una arma punzo cortante larga de filo lánguido, escribiendo con ella la siguiente leyenda "ante un grupo de habladores da igual perder el turno, porque es mejor guardar silencio que hablar sin haber pensado antes lo que se va a decir", y firma como bavard.- Hughes espera preguntas pero al no obtenerlas continua.- Los cortes efectuados en la cavidad de su boca, a parte del corte de la lengua, muestran haber sido realizados aprox. 24 hrs antes, la cicatrización mostraba haber sido tratada, sin embargo, la victima abrió heridas por la frustración efectuada por el ataque pasado.

Bien en lo que resume, podemos congeniar en que Ed no metió la pata en esto y Mike de laboratorios perdió una cerveza ya que la victima no pudo haber insultado a Ed con su estatura, provocando así el ataque, en conclusión de que ya había perdido su lengua el día anterior.

En conclusión, si ambos ataques fueron efectuados con la misma arma, y yo jamás lo había visto a excepción de el vagón, mi situación solo tiene que ser comprobada bajo testigos en el lugar de donde vine no es así?- comenta Ed.

Correcto… a excepción que este tipo ha escrito tu nombre completo, tu puesto aquí, y el nombre de Full metal, todo escuchado por Basque Grand, que en estos momentos esta realizando tu audiencia.

Imposible pero….- dice Mustang, pero se adelanta Hughes

Cuando supo que esto metía de cabeza a Full metal le intereso demasiado y estuvo en el interrogatorio realizado a la victima, en el cual se le hizo muy familiar cierta arma punzó cortante que maneja Ed. Y averiguo que Ed se desvió de su misión, lo cual no ayuda mucho, ahora le falta sacarse una excusa para relacionar a Ed.

Imposible no hay nada, no lo conozco, ni el debería saber mucho de mi, aunque soy alquimista nacional, me han oído hablar por ahí… esta sospecha es de retrasados mentales.

Hasta entonces habrá audiencia para mostrar el caso hasta que se muestren pruebas en defensa o en su contra.- Hughes voltea con Mustang.- Ed deberá estar en prisión, o en detención de domicilio, si fuera por mi seria en tu domicilio Roy pero…

En eso abren la puerta y entra Basque Grand "Iron Blood"

pero… ya me he asegurado de que el joven alquimista Full metal se quede en prisión después de la audiencia.- Dice confiado.

Imposible la audiencia aun no se realiza y… -dice Mustang, pero lo corta Basque Grand.

Todavía no se realizara, porque hay que hacer mas interrogatorios… han aparecido dos victimas mas y ambas vuelven a mencionar a Full metal.

遣る

Continuación de Mini Fic

A pesar de que Havoc puso todo su esfuerzo en ayudar, su estado de depresión e ira contenida, no era algo que pudiera traer beneficios a la historia…

Así que en estos momentos a las 11:00 p.m. no he hecho nada de la historia

Jaja es mejor empezar o me acostaré muy tarde. Y como empieza una historia asi… "Erase una vez… .- y a las 4:00 a.m. Hughes se rindió, y mejor dormir para mañana leer el borrador, tenia escrito lo siguiente.

Erase una vez


End file.
